


All I want for Christmas

by Amaerise, Nykyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, natale, progetto pink stars, racconto originale, tenero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/pseuds/Amaerise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: «Ho davvero così tante lentiggini?» chiedo, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e dandogli una lieve strizzata. Sono intenerito dal fatto che abbia messo tanta cura nel ritrarci e, come al solito, ammirato dalla grazia e dalla precisione del suo tratto.Alan sospira. «Sì, le hai. Una volta ho provato a contarle mentre dormivi. Non ci sono riuscito, la forma del tuo naso mi distraeva. Te l’hanno mai detto che hai un naso bellissimo?»Mi chino e con un sorriso sfrego il suo naso con la punta del mio, visto che gli piace tanto. Ne approfitto per rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra. Sono così carnose e rosse e Alan non immagina di quanto siano invitanti.





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Questo breve racconto natalizio è stato scritto nell'ambito del progetto corale portato avanti con le [Pink Stars](https://www.facebook.com/Pink-Stars-351472532256038/?ref=bookmarks) (siete i benvenuti se vorrete seguirci).  
> E' un progetto a cui tengo molto perchè amo i libri illustrati e credo se ne possano creare di adatti agli adulti.  
> I personaggi sono miei (Nykyo) e li ritroverete a breve anche in un racconto che vi mostrerà il loro passato. Il racconto farà parte di una raccolta scritta a più mani, ma in questo caso volevamo fare un regalino ai lettori e dar loro un piccolo assaggio gratuito.  
> Le illustrazioni sono di Amaerise. 
> 
> Buona lettura e se volte lasciatemi un commento ;)

 

 

«Alan?»

Mi stropiccio gli occhi e tasto il suo lato del letto. Freddo e vuoto.

Un classico: se di notte è ansioso per qualche motivo Alan si alza, accende il MacBook e si mette a disegnare come una furia. Bozze che non lo soddisfano mai del tutto, ma lo aiutano a calmarsi e, raramente, qualche lavoro che una volta finito gli piace e che non cercherà di cestinare. Un miracolo.

È nato così uno dei nostri personaggi migliori: Alan l’ha ideato e io l’ho adottato e fatto mio. Ci ha fruttato un premio della critica, parecchie soddisfazioni e la certezza che quando creiamo insieme diamo sempre il meglio.

Ciò non toglie che preferirei che lui non soffrisse d’insonnia, invece ogni tanto capita.

Certe notti lo tengono sveglio le scadenze di consegna, altre volte è solo stressato.

Se me ne accorgo vado a stanarlo per riportarlo a letto.

Odio dormire da solo. No, anzi, odio dormire senza di lui, non è la stessa cosa.

Indosso svelto una felpa sopra la maglia del pigiama e m’infilo i calzettoni di lana spessa che uso sempre in inverno al posto delle canoniche pantofole.

Alan tempo fa ha detto che mi fanno sembrare Bridget Jones e che solo io posso risultare sexy anche conciato in questo modo. Rideva e so che sotto sotto il suo era un complimento. Beh, sono freddoloso, non posso farci nulla, nemmeno se ne andasse del mio sex appeal.

Scherzi a parte, odio camminare scalzo in pieno inverno e ho idea che mi toccherà addirittura uscire nella neve.

Se fossimo nel nostro appartamento, a New York, salirei in mansarda; è lì che abbiamo sistemato lo studio in cui lavoriamo entrambi. Qui dalla mamma c’è un solo posto in cui Alan può essersi cacciato per disegnare senza disturbare nessuno: la stanza sopra il garage.

È come una piccola depandance autonoma.

Mi fratello Jasse, che è stato l’ultimo ad andar via di casa un paio di anni fa, l’ha ricavata sistemando un locale che avrebbe dovuto fungere da ripostiglio. Siccome è un ambiente ampio e dal soffitto abbastanza alto, l’ha arredato con un divano, due poltrone, un tavolino da caffè, un televisore enorme e tutto l’occorrente per farne una tana da scapolo appassionato di video giochi.

Sotto Natale mamma lo decora sempre, perché spesso lo usiamo per invitare gli amici. Ci ha messo perfino un piccolo abete stracarico di palline rosse e verdi. Gli alberi di Natale di mamma sono sempre decorati all’inverosimile. Un tripudio di addobbi.

A parte questo c’è una stufa e, di recente, è stato aggiunto un frigorifero che quando siamo tutti qui è invariabilmente pieno di birre.

È un posticino accogliente. Alan è senz’altro lì.

Dopo essermi vestito alla bell’e meglio scendo svelto all’ingresso, senza accendere le luci e cercando di non fare rumore. A tastoni recupero un giaccone, che non è il mio, perché mi sta largo, quindi presumo sia di Tim. Un tempo era il mio fratellino magro e con le ginocchia sporgenti, con gli anni si è trasformato in un armadio a due ante perfino più alto di me e Jasse.

Dubito che gli spiacerà se prendo in prestito la sua giacca, tanto è di sopra che dorme.

Gli stivali invece li trovo al primo tentativo e so che sono i miei perché mamma, quando nevica, li mette sempre tutti in fila accanto alla porta d’ingresso, in ordine di numero e già pronti all’uso. È una cosa che fa sin da quando eravamo bambini.

Intanto noto che ha smesso di nevicare, la luna è quasi piena e, in effetti, le finestre sopra il garage sono illuminate.

Attraverso il cortile a passo di marcia. Si gela e non voglio star fuori un momento di troppo.

Mentre salgo le scale scricchiolano e io penso che Alan mi sentirà arrivare, ma poi quando apro la porta vedo che è chino sul portatile e non si è neppure voltato.

Ha aperto il tavolo pieghevole che usiamo per giocare a carte, l’ha piazzato davanti a una delle poltrone e sta disegnando, proprio come immaginavo. È alle prese con la tavoletta grafica, ma la sua espressione mi richiama alla memoria le prime volte in cui l’ho guardato creare, nel retro della fumetteria di suo zio, quando ancora usava carta e matite.

Sbatto i piedi per staccare la neve dalle suole, prima di levarmi gli stivali, e lui si limita a sollevare appena lo sguardo.

«Lee,» dice. «Fa freddo, dovevi restare a letto.»

Avverto una vena di rimorso nella sua constatazione.

Alan è stato il mio ragazzo e poi un amico, un collega e infine è tornato a essere il mio compagno, ho imparato a capire come ragiona e che sta pensando che mi prenderò una polmonite per colpa sua.

È un filo melodrammatico quando ci si mette, quindi lo rassereno prima che imbocchi il sentiero mentale che conduce agli scenari più tragici.

«Posso sopravvivere a una camminata notturna da casa a qui, saranno trenta passi scarsi e non sono mica venuto in pigiama. Cioè, a dire il vero sì, sotto ho giusto quello, ma come vedi ho rubato a Tim la sua pelle d’orso e ho messo le galosce come un bravo bambino.»

Il giaccone da cui sono appena emerso è imbottito di quella lana bianca che sembra davvero pelliccia e pesa un quintale, ragion per cui sbarazzarmene è un sollievo. Tanto Alan ha acceso la stufa e l’ambiente è caldo e confortevole.

Do un’occhiata in giro e mi tocca constatare che mamma non s’è fatta mancare neppure i festoni colorati. Ce ne sono che corrono lungo tutta la parete sopra il divano e negli spazi tra le finestre. Le luci dell’alberello sono spente, ma la stella in cima è comunque sgargiante nel suo giallo-oro metallizzato; ai piedi del piccolo abete ci sono pacchi regalo finti con grandi fiocchi annodati ad arte.

Sì, mamma adora il Natale, se non si fosse capito. La sola cosa che manca qui dentro è un rametto di vischio sopra lo stipite della porta d’ingresso. Scommetto che se glielo facessi notare domani comparirebbe anche quello.

Mi avvicino ad Alan per sbirciare cosa sta disegnando e vedo che, digitale a parte, ha fatto un paio di schizzi a matita su un vecchio blocco segnapunti di quelli per il poker che deve aver trovato quando ha aperto il tavolo.

In uno ha ritratto suo nipote Paul e in un altro riconosco il profilo di mia madre. Frugo nel mucchio ed ecco il resto della sua famiglia, compreso Jasse con sua moglie Angie e Tim immortalato di tre quarti.

Quando mi chino per guardare lo schermo del Mac, il mio stesso viso mi osserva sorridente. Alan sta disegnando noi due e ha quasi finito. Il ritratto mi è familiare: io e lui abbracciati, io che sorrido con la testa inclinata sulla sua spalla e lui che fa una di quelle sue facce buffe stile “Ti prego, non mi fotografare, sono impresentabile”.

Riconosco la posa: abbiamo una foto così a New York, sulla mensola del camino. Ce l’ha scattata Danny, il marito di Suzy, la prima volta che abbiamo festeggiato insieme il Natale, dopo esserci rimessi insieme quattro anni fa. Lei quell’inverno era incinta di Paul, Jasse si era appena sposato e Tim, che si è ritrasferito ad Austin, era tornato apposta per le feste come fa ogni anno.

Quella fotografia è un ricordo della prima occasione in cui abbiamo riunito le famiglie e detto a tutti che avevamo preso un appartamento e stavamo per andare a convivere.

Nel ricrearla Alan sta andando a memoria, ma la somiglianza tra il suo disegno e la foto è impressionante.

Non so se mi fa impazzire di più lo stile che usa quando disegna un fumetto o quello più realistico che sta utilizzando ora e che negli anni ha perfezionato, a mano a mano che prendeva coraggio e iniziava a credere nel suo talento.

«Ho davvero così tante lentiggini?» chiedo, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e dandogli una lieve strizzata. Sono intenerito dal fatto che abbia messo tanta cura nel ritrarci e, come al solito, ammirato dalla grazia e dalla precisione del suo tratto.

Alan sospira. So che in realtà è contento che io sia venuto. Si preoccupa che io non prenda freddo e di certo non si è rifugiato qui soltanto per vedere se sarei corso a cercarlo, però è felice della mia presenza. Lo capisco dalla sua espressione e dal fatto che dal suo sguardo traspare un certo calore.

«Sì, le hai. Una volta ho provato a contarle mentre dormivi. Non ci sono riuscito, la forma del tuo naso mi distraeva. Te l’hanno mai detto che hai un naso bellissimo?»

Mi chino e con un sorriso sfrego il suo naso con la punta del mio, visto che gli piace tanto. Ne approfitto per rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra. Sono così carnose e rosse e Alan non immagina di quanto siano invitanti.

La prima volta che mi ha baciato mi scoppiava il cuore e, quando facciamo l’amore e usa la bocca per farmi godere, vorrei dirgli che non c’è tocco al mondo che mi piaccia di più. Non lo faccio soltanto perché in quei momenti non mi resta fiato a sufficienza.

Gli levo la penna di mano, la appoggio accanto alla tavoletta e, senza tanti complimenti, salgo a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia, spingendolo a lasciarsi andare sullo schienale.

Mi prendo il tempo di sfilargli gli occhiali, piegare con cura le stanghette e riporli sul ripiano del tavolo.

Dopodiché lo bacio di nuovo.

Gli prendo il viso tra le mani e gli infilo le dita nei capelli, tra le ciocche nere e spettinate. Le stringo, tirando giusto un po’, e gli mordicchio un labbro.

Riscopro il sapore familiare della sua bocca e il calore delle sue mani che mi scorrono lungo la schiena.

Non sono sovraeccitato. Mi piacerebbe andare avanti così fino a raggiungere quel punto di non ritorno in cui i pensieri si spengono, i sensi si accendono e la sola cosa possibile e strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, però non ho nessuna fretta.

Il languore, per ora, è più forte del desiderio.

Più lo bacio, più Alan si rilassa tra le mie braccia. Mi morde, mi invade la bocca, poi si placa e lascia che sia io a metterci un pizzico di prepotenza. È un’altalena in cui siamo entrambi disposti a cedere il controllo all’altro.

Dopo diversi minuti, gli sfioro uno zigomo e quando gli premo una mano sulla guancia lui chiude le sue a coppa sulla mia nuca e mi trattiene vicino, anche dopo che il bacio finisce. Fronte contro fronte, a occhi chiusi,

«A te hanno mai detto che, non importa quanti anni passino, resti carino in una maniera scandalosa?» gli sussurro. Mi scosto, ma con le nocche indugio in un tocco sul mento. Glielo faccio sollevare e Alan sbatte le palpebre.

Lo accarezzo con più gentilezza lungo il collo e una spalla, solo per togliermi il gusto di farlo, e mi godo il rossore che è salito a colorirgli gli zigomi.

C’è un lato vulnerabile e insicuro di Alan che, nonostante ormai sia adulto e tutto sommato abbia imparato a stimarsi, a volte torna a galla e mi colpisce dritto al cuore.

Certi giorni mi fa montare la rabbia e vorrei avere la DeLorean di “Ritorno al futuro” per tornare indietro nel tempo e fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, pur di evitargli le brutte esperienze che l’hanno segnato. Peccato che non sia possibile.

Del resto, Alan ha saputo trarre forza dal suo passato. Gli ho detto un sacco di volte che deve andare fiero dell’uomo che è diventato. È il suo vissuto che l’ha reso quello che è oggi. Alan è la persona più speciale che conosca.

Questi suoi attimi di fragilità me lo rendono solo più prezioso. Mi inteneriscono invariabilmente.

«No,» preciso, sorridendogli, «non carino. Carino è poco. Sei proprio fantastico.»

Lui nasconde il viso nel mio collo, mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile e mi stringe forte, in una maniera che mi fa sentire suo perfino più che durante il sesso. Gli abbracci di Alan li ho sempre trovati struggenti.

Aspetto che si riprenda e alzi lo sguardo. Non volevo turbarlo, era un complimento giocoso. Avevo una mezza idea di approfittarne per fare sesso, come due ragazzini che ci danno dentro di nascosto dai genitori, anche perché so che di là, in casa, Alan non oserebbe mai.

Quando veniamo in visita ci ospita la mamma che ha più spazio a disposizione rispetto alla famiglia di Alan. Non ha mai fatto storie, abbiamo sempre dormito insieme nella mia vecchia stanza, unendo due dei letti per stare più comodi.

Lei però dorme nella camera accanto e, fin dalla prima volta, Alan ha messo in chiaro che per lui l’ospitalità è sacra. Niente attività allegramente peccaminose sotto il tetto di mia madre. Nulla di nulla, neppure un pompino di quelli in cui chi li riceve morde il cuscino per soffocare i gemiti. Divieto assoluto!

In realtà lo capisco e sono abbastanza d’accordo, ma qui siamo sotto un tetto diverso, no? È quello del garage. È un ragionamento che fila, secondo me.

Se non fosse per il dettaglio che Alan sembra turbato e io ancora non ho capito come mai.

È la Vigilia di Natale e la cena di stanotte è stata piacevolissima. Siamo andati dai suoi e, ovviamente, c’erano anche Suzy, Danny e Paul.

Tutti ci hanno fatto un sacco di feste, il bambino non ha fatto che correre dietro a Alan in adorazione.

“Zio, zio!” è stato il leitmotiv della serata. Non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che Paul lo veneri e che sia elettrizzato dal fatto che disegna fumetti. Ce ne sono pochi che lui possa già sfogliare, eppure la pulce ne va fiera in una maniera commovente e Suzy dice che se ne vanta tantissimo. Alan minimizza ma non mi frega, so quanto si scioglie quando c’è di mezzo il nipotino. Stasera camminava a un metro da terra. Si vedeva quanto era contento.

Domani invece pranzeremo qui e mamma ha invitato i suoi al completo, saremo un esercito, ma un esercito felice

Non vedo motivi per stare in ansia.

«Cos’è che stai rimuginando in quel tuo cervellino sempre acceso? Me lo vuoi dire?» chiedo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. «Perché te ne stavi qui tutto solo anziché a letto a scaldarmi i piedi come è tuo dovere di bravo compagno innamorato?»

Preferisco continuare a usare un tono scherzoso, tanto Alan sa che sono serio e sinceramente preoccupato.

Siccome non si decide a rispondere lo incoraggio con una carezza su un braccio. «Non abbiamo consegne a breve, non devi lavorare e stasera mi sei sembrato al settimo cielo, che è successo mentre dormivo? Qualunque cosa sia, potevi svegliarmi per parlarne.»

«Scusa.»

Trattenendomi con un braccio intorno alla vita Alan recupera gli occhiali e se li rimette. «Lo so che quando faccio così poi mi vieni a cercare, non volevo farti uscire con questo freddo e nemmeno metterti ansia. Non devi pensare che non mi confiderei con te, è che… Hai ragione, il mio cervello macina troppi pensieri. Pensieri stupidi, come adesso o… No, non sono stupidi, sono… È che non so come parlartene. È tutta la sera che ci rifletto e vorrei trovare il momento giusto e il modo giusto e mi sento come il diciassettenne cretino che ero quando ti ho incontrato. Allora non ne ho fatta una giusta, almeno adesso vorrei…»

Si interrompe e io poso una mano sul petto. Sento il battito e non so dire se sia accelerato, non sono un medico, non mi importa, mi basta osservare l’espressione di Alan per avere un nodo in gola.

«Non che io invece all’epoca fossi una cima,» gli ricordo, «e se tra i tuoi ipotetici errori stai contando anche quanto eri impacciato quando ci siamo presentati ci tengo a comunicarti che io ti ho trovato subito adorabile. Lo sei ancora. Non come un bambino o un cucciolo, però. Sei… molto scopabilmente-adorabile. Davvero.»

Alan scoppia a ridere.

«Oh, Lee, a volte sei così tanto Lee che non so se prenderti sul serio.»

«Anche io sono adorabile, eh? E scopabile. _Scopadorabile_! Dai, ammettilo,» scherzo di rimando. «Sono o non sono così meraviglioso che ti faccio venire voglia di sposarmi, non solo di prestarti alle mie voglie indecenti e donarmi il tuo corpo perché io possa usarlo a mio piacimento?»

Malgrado io stia scherzando, Alan annuisce e ci mette una solennità che non mi aspettavo.

«È questo il punto,» sospira, la voce che di colpo s’è fatta più bassa e incerta. «Mi fai venire voglia di sposarti.»

Fa una pausa e a me iniziano a pulsare le vene sulle tempie. Cosa ha appena detto?

«Conviviamo da anni, Lee, e forse per te è solo una formalità inutile, non ne abbiamo mai discusso, ma io… Oggi guardavo mia madre, mio padre che ancora le sta accanto dopo tanti anni, e Suzy e mio cognato e quel piccolo gioiellino che hanno generato e che non ha idea che non sono sempre stato lo zio più figo dell’universo. Che per una vita intera prima di conoscere te non ero figo per niente e… Li osservavo e mi è venuta così tanta voglia di comprare un anello e chiederti di sposarmi che mi sono fatto paura da solo. Vedi? I miei pensieri non saranno stupidi, ma io lo sono eccome.»

Apro la bocca per parlare e non ne esce nemmeno una sillaba. Ho il cuore incastrato in gola, dev’essere per questo che i suoni che sto cercando di emettere non ce la fanno a passare. È già tanto che ci riesca l’aria.

Alan si incupisce un po’, ma un istante dopo mi sorride. «Non devi rispondermi. So che ci tieni a me, lo so che mi ami, e non è granché come proposta, volevo fartela in una maniera romantica, con tutti i crismi. Anzi, lo farò al momento giusto e dopo potrai rispondermi quello che senti. Non per tutti il matrimonio è fondamentale e so che siamo una famiglia e lo saremmo anche senza fedi. Capirei se…»

«Capiresti?» riesco finalmente a sbloccarmi. «No, no, no!» Lo afferro per le spalle. «No, non ti puoi mica tirare indietro. Ora che hai iniziato…»

Mi si ingarbugliano di nuovo le parole.

Adam mi guarda e devo avere qualcosa di strano, una macchia sul viso, mi sono spuntati due baffi da moschettiere o qualcosa di assurdo, perché mi sta fissando con un’espressione di meraviglia tale che mi viene spontaneo passarmi una mano sulla faccia, giusto per controllare che sia sempre la stessa.

«Alzati!» mi ordina di colpo, perentorio.

«Mi devo alzare?» Dopo quello che ha detto poco fa non connetto, fatico a recepire qualunque concetto non abbia a che fare con la notizia che Alan vorrebbe sposarmi.

Lui si agita un po’. «Sì, alzati, se non ti alzi non ci riesco nemmeno io e quindi non posso mettermi in ginocchio.»

Sbatto le palpebre in puro stile cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un’auto. In ginocchio… Oh, cavolo!

«Non c’è bisogno che ti metta in ginocchio,» farfuglio, «tanto io…»

Mi zittisce premendomi un dito sulle labbra.

«Non ti azzardare, eh? Adesso… Adesso che ho deciso, ti prego, lasciamelo fare a modo mio.»

Annuisco in silenzio. Se vuole mi cucio la bocca. Quello che preferisce, purché non cambi idea e decida di lasciar perdere.

Mi sollevo e lo lascio libero di alzarsi. Io mi faccio da parte in attesa e lui si fionda sulla tavoletta grafica dicendo: «Ti prego, un attimo di pazienza.»

Ma cosa diavolo vuole fare?

«Chiudi gli occhi, per favore.»

Lo accontento e mi siedo sul bordo della poltrona. La stoffa del cuscino ha mantenuto il tepore del suo corpo. La sfioro nel tentativo inutile di calmarmi. Il martellio che mi spacca il petto resta assordante.

Vorrei barare e sbirciare, sto morendo di curiosità. Ho i pensieri che si accavallano e si annodano ingarbugliandosi l’uno con l’altro. L’unico ancora coerente è: _Alan vuole sposarmi._

Continuo a ripetermelo come un mantra.

Intanto ho preso la cognizione del tempo. Mi sudano le mani e fatico a stare fermo. L’attesa mi sta uccidendo.

Passano minuti che per me sembrano secoli. Se Alan non si sbriga finirò con l’esplodere.

Poi, finalmente, Alan chiama il mio nome.

A giudicare dai rumori che sentivo, sino a un istante fa ha torturato con furia la povera tavoletta grafica e la tastiera del portatile e intanto ha continuato a ripetermi di pazientare.

Finché non dice: «Adesso puoi guardare.»

In realtà, quando riapro gli occhi non vedo cosa ha combinato, ma solo lui in piedi che mi osserva con un sorriso un po’ tremolante e il Mac chiuso infilato sotto un braccio. «Vieni,» mi esorta e io mi muovo per raggiungerlo e scopro che le mie ginocchia si sono trasformate in gelatina.

Accetto la mano che Alan mi sta tendendo e mi chiedo se si è accorto che la mia sta tremando.

Mi accompagna fino all’alberello di Natale, mi fa sedere in mezzo ai pacchetti ornamentali e si siede anche lui, a gambe incrociate, come un bambino pronto a scartarli.

Sistema il portatile sulla scatola più ingombrante, grossa e alta, lo apre e vedo che non solo ha disegnato qualcosa ma l’ha montato in una specie di GIF.

«Se non fossi un cretino mi sarei preparato per tempo e avrei fatto una vera animazione,» si scusa, mordendosi un labbro.

Io taccio e deglutisco a vuoto.

Fisso lo schermo come ipnotizzato da quel ripetersi di immagini in successione.

La prima è quella di un anello. Anzi, dell’Anello, quello di Tolkien con tanto di incisione in lingua Tengwar, come nei libri e nei film. Sotto, nella calligrafia a stampatello di Alan, c’è scritto: “Alan + Lee”. E in piccolo: “Giuro che te ne comprerò uno vero e non sarà maledetto”.

La seconda immagine è quella che stava rifinendo quando sono arrivato. Io e lui in uno dei nostri momenti più felici e Alan ci ha aggiunto le parole: “Lee J. Johnson, mi vuoi sposare?”  
Quando scompare per lasciare posto a un ultimo disegno, ho gli occhi così lucidi che ci metto un attimo a capire che sto guardando un rametto di vischio.

È fissato a un tratto di quella che sembra una trave da un nodo fatto di ragnatela nel cui centro esatto è piantato un boomerang a forma di ali di pipistrello. Il tutto è schizzato in pochi tratti forse più imprecisi del solito, ma inequivocabili.

Non ci sono altre scritte.

Mentre io osservavo lo schermo, Alan stava di nuovo armeggiando con la tavoletta grafica. L’ho intravisto con la coda dell’occhio. Pensavo volesse disegnare ancora, invece ora noto che sta stringendo qualcosa nel pugno chiuso.

Ho lo sguardo velato ma riesco a vederlo sorridere con un’espressione determinata. Mi prende una mano e mi mostra il contenuto dell’altra.

Io, tanto per cambiare, faccio la figura del pesce rosso.

Non pensavo che l’espressione “restare senza parole” potesse avverarsi in un modo tanto letterale.

Sul palmo della mano destra di Alan c’è l’anello che è in dotazione con la sua attrezzatura da disegno, quello che si usa per cambiare la punta della penna. È piccolo e non è un gioiello ma, dopo qualche istante, Alan me lo fa scivolare al dito con un gesto un po’ impacciato. Sceglie di provare con il mignolo e anche così non riesce neppure a farlo scorrere fino all’ultima falange. Francamente, però, chi se ne frega?

«Lee, sposami, ti prego,» sussurra, guardandomi negli occhi.

Tiro su con il naso e annuisco all’istante.

Accidenti, se solo le mie corde vocali si decidessero a collaborare.

Mi sforzo e finalmente riesco ad articolare una frase, ma mentre la pronuncio non credo alle mie stesse orecchie.

«Vuoi davvero che diventi la tua Mary Jane?»

Dio, ma che domanda è? Davvero sono così idiota?

Alan ride e il modo in cui lo fa mi fa capire che anche lui è troppo emozionato e non sa bene come comportarsi.

«Non ho i superpoteri di Spidey o i muscoli del tuo amato Batman, ma se ti accontenti…»

«Hai sempre avuto il superpotere di farmi felice come nessun altro,» gli confesso, cercando di tenere ferma la voce. «Sei sempre stato il mio eroe e lo sarai sempre.»

Alan afferra la stoffa del mio pigiama, mi tira a sé e mi bacia come se ne andasse della vita di entrambi.

Lo stringo forte e resto aggrappato a lui; circondato da tutti quei pacchi regalo finti e vuoti. Alan però è vero. È reale, solido, perfetto, perfino nei suoi difetti. Alan è la mia felicità e la sua proposta di matrimonio è il regalo di Natale più bello che potessi mai ricevere.

 

 


End file.
